


Tongue Tied - Tenth Doctor x Reader Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "I think I love you," I stated, not giving myself time to panic. There. My feelings were out in the open now. There was no taking them back.*I do not own Doctor Who or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tongue Tied - Tenth Doctor x Reader Oneshot

I stared at the blank page in front of me. My mind was a muddled mess and usually writing helped...but tonight not so much. Groaning in frustration, I tossed my pen down and massaged my temples.   
I had been the Doctor's companion for almost a year now. And throughout our multiple, often life threatening, adventures I had developed feelings for the tall, lanky time lord. In fact, I had even begun to have livid dreams about what I wished would happen between us. But since I couldn't find the courage to tell him how I felt, I thought writing my feelings down was the next best thing.   
"(Y/N), everything ok?" The Doctor's voice shook me from my thoughts. Spinning around in my chair, I found the time lord standing in the doorway to my room.  
"Um, yeah," I said quietly, avoiding his gaze. Raising an eyebrow, he came further into the room until he stood before me. Leaning down, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered intently at me.  
"You know," The Doctor mused, "Humans are terrible liars." I blushed bright red, fully aware of how close his face was to mine.   
"You wouldn't understand," I muttered, looking down at my hands. My fingers picked at the pen I had been trying to write my feelings down with.   
"I've been alive for more than nine hundred years," He replied, "Try me." I bit my lip, nervously trying to arrange my thoughts into something coherent. I wanted to write down how I felt in a mature and sensible letter, but since my brain decided it didn't want to cooperate, blunt honesty it was.   
"Doctor," I said, taking the verbal plunge, "I like you. Not just like you, I mean...well, I have feelings for you." Wow, eloquent. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself.   
The Doctor stood up, still watching me, "You have feelings for me?" He sounded curious. I stood up, a little more brave now. We were only a few inches from each other.   
"I think I love you," I stated, not giving myself time to panic. There. My feelings were out in the open now. There was no taking them back.   
My eyes flicked back upwards to the Doctor's face. He had an amused look, his adorable crooked smile tugging at his lips. While I was looking up at him, his hand reached out and took mine, threading my fingers through his. My breath hitched in my throat at the touch.   
"Do you really think that?" He asked quietly. Words failed me, so I just nodded.   
The Doctor's response was to pull me towards him and press his lips to mine. A little surprised at first, I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. He tasted like sugar and peppermint. Pressing my free hand against his chest, I could feel the beating of his hearts beneath my palm.   
Too soon though, he pulled back, leaving me a little breathless. Opening my eyes, I looked up at the Doctor. There was a slight blush tinting his cheeks, mirroring my own. We stared at each other for a long moment before either of us said any. It was the Doctor who spoke first.   
"I think I love you too."


End file.
